Who am I?
by Honey Sho
Summary: Take Time After ZS S4 : Paranoia, No ZS S4 Omake : Madness. Beberapa hari setelah BoBoiBot muncul, BoBoiBoy menghilang dari Pulai Rintis. Semua penduduk mengira Dia telah tewas. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Seorang CT Commander bernama Gerrard mendapat misi menuju Pulau Rintis bersama Timnya. Namun Dia malah mendapat masa lalunya yang kelam. Summary ancor! Sorry, but Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

#BoBoiBoy's POV#

Aku hanya bia bersedih akan semuanya. Aku telah merusak nama baikku, nama Tok Aba, dan semua orang mengucilkanku. Jadi, ini yang dirasakan oleh tokoh Uzumaki Naruto di Manga Naruto, ya? rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. hanya karena Aku tidak bisa mengendaliakan kuasa Api, Aku menjadi terpuruk, dikucilkan dan dihina oleh penduduk Pulau Rintis. Demi Allah, Aku merasa kebencian ini semakin mengendalikanku. Aku ingin membalas dendam, namun apa daya. Aku masih teringat pada sebuah novel dari Indonesia yang pernah kubaca. Trilogi yang menceritakan seorang anak lulusan Santri yang berjuang atas tiga pepatah Arab. Tapi kapan Aku bisa sabar menghadapi semua ini?

Tap tap tap

Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju ke sebuah gubuk didekatku. Aku tidak berani untuk menuju ke rumah penduduk karena mereka pasti akan menghajarku. Ini semua salahku. Seandainya kuasa Api itu bisa kukendalikan... Seandainya Adu Du tidak menciptakan robot itu... Seandainya Aku tidak membuat Ibunya meninggal kerna ulahku. Seandainya... Sendainya...

Dan saat itu pandanganku menghitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Who am I?

Author : Honey Sho

Main Cast : Gerrard.

Rated : T semi M for Gore

Genre : Mystery, Adventure, Humor, Violence (maybe, tapi bukan violence yang artinya 'itu', ya... Disini artinya kekerasan...), Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Gore, War, Outbreak.

Summary : Take Time After ZS S4 : Paranoia, No ZS S4 Omake : Madness. Beberapa hari setelah BoBoiBot muncul, BoBoiBoy menghilang dari Pulai Rintis. Semua penduduk mengira Dia telah tewas. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Seorang CT Commander bernama Gerrard mendapat misi menuju Pulau Rintis bersama Timnya. Namun Dia malah mendapat masa lalunya yang kelam.

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan CSO atau CSN:Z AKA Comot Skuter Orang Mi- #kegampar

Gerrard : "Maaf. Maksudnya CSO (Counter-Strike Online) atau CSN:Z (Counter-Strike Nexon : Zombie milik Nexon dan Valve."

Warning :(baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), Little bit CSO 2, DLL!

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Prolouge : Amnesia

* * *

#Author's POV#

"Dan seperti itu kejadiannya." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam yang dikonde, mata berwarna Onyx, dan kulit putih yang memakai baju kerja seorang peneliti dengan sepatu Hi-Heels berwarna hitam berbicara kepada seorang pria dengan rambut bed style berwarna coklat, mata berwarna Almond, dan kulit kuning langsat yang memakai atasan jaket oranye lengan panjang yang persletingnya tidak ditutup sehingga melihatkan kaos putih polos dan bawahan jeans biru tua yang dibagian kiri ada beberapa rantai-rantai kecil berwarna merah dengan sepatu PDH. Mereka pun tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha... Tak kusangka Zim akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu... Ngomong-ngomong, Kapan kau akan turun tangan untuk mengurusi tentang _outbreak_ ini lagi?" Tanya Pria litu sambil tertawa lepas. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan. "Jika waktunya telah tepat, Gerrard. Mungkin Aku akan sering turun tangan, deh..."

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan misinya bareng aku aja, Soy. Zim 'kan setim denganku juga... Jadi kalian bisa kerjasama lagi." Tawar Pria itu -Gerrard- dengan nada bercanda miliknya. Sementara itu sang Wanita itu -Soy- langsung memukul pelan bahu Pria itu.

"Kamu kan biasanya setim mulu sama Jennifer... Apalagi katanya Yuri, Kau selalu pacaran sama Dia pas misi." Goda Soy yang langsung mendapat reson berupa sembrutan merah di pipi Gerrard -blushing-.

"Shut up!" Katanya dengan wajah amat merah. Soy pun terkekeh kecil mengetahui hal itu.

"Oh, ya, Gerrard. Aku kok selalu penasaran sama masa kecilmu, ya? Kau 'kan belum menceritakannya pada siapapun..." Katanya sambil memasang tatapan memohon pada NPC di Zombie Scenario Season 4 yang satu ini. Gerrard hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ehm... Soy, Sebenarnya Aku tidak ingat masa kecilku seperti apa. Yang kuingat Aku diselamatkan oleh penduduk Inggris ketika umurku tujuh belas tahun... Lalu Aku ikut SAS dan menjadi Jenderal saat umur dua puluh dua tahun. Lalu ya seperti yang kau ketahui setelahnya, kau tahu?" Kata Gerrard sambil menyikut lengan Soy dengan pelan. Sementara yang diajak bicara langsung menyipitkan matanya dengan samtai sambil berguman, "Amnesia, eh?".

"ya... begitulah. Saat itu Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku. Aku hanya ingat kalo Aku lahir tanggal tiga belas Maret. Itu saja. Lalu Aku mulai dipanggil Gerrard dan didaftarkan ke SAS." Katanya sambil mengelus dagunya -mengingat-. Soy pun hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kelakuan seorang anggota PMC itu.

"Oh iya, Soy. Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk kemping besok malam. Lumayan untuk melepas penat sekalian merayakan kematian Dr. Rex... Semua CT Commander ikut, kok... TR juga ada. Dan pastinya Zim ada, dong..." Katanya sambil menyeringai yang ditujukan ke Soy. Blush! Wajah Soy pun berubah menjadi merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Aah... Gerrard bisa-bisa aja. Dan pastinya Aku akan ikut, dong..." Kata Soy yang tersenyum langsung menginjak kakinya Gerrard sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat Gerrard begidik ngeri. Walaupun Soy adalah seorang wanita, tapi tetap saja Dia adalah seorang Survivor yang selamat dari Z-Virus Outbreak.

"Ba-Baiklah..." Kata Gerrard yang begidik ngeri mengetahui teman satu kompi mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Seandainya Dia adalah Metus Dia akan melarikan diri menggunakan rush.

* * *

"Cheers!" Teriak Yuri yang mengangkat jus jeruknya yang diikuti yang lainnya. Yuri, Gerrard dan Erica mengangkat jus jeruknya, sementara yang lain mengangkat gelas mereka yang penuh dengan bir. Walaupun telah berkepala dua, Gerrard tetap menolak dengan keras apapun jenis alkohol sejak masuk SAS. Dia tidak tahu dengan jelas kenapa, namun Dia menduga itu juga termasuk masa lampaunya.

"Hei, kawan. Lihat si Bak Choi. Imutnya nggak ketulungan..." Kata Zim yang mulai meggoda Choi Jii Yoon yang mukanya sudah nge-blush. Soy yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menatapnya cemburu.

"Eh, Nona Soy cemburu nie yee~~" Kata Zim yang langsung menggoda Soy yang mukanya langsung berubah menjadi merah. Sementara yang lainnya memiliki firasat yang buruk akan mereka berdua.

"Di-Diam Kau, _Red Lizard Mercenary_! Takkan Kukirimkan bantuan lagi kesana!" Bentak Soy yang masih dalam keadaan blushing. Zim pun masih tertawa dan Dia memeluk tubuh kecil Soy dengan satu tangan kekarnya.

"Ahaha... Akui saja kalau Kau itu cemburu... Aku suka wajahmu yang me-eh? S-Soy?" Kata Zim yang tercengang ketika melihat Soy sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dan sekarang Ia memegang sebuah Claw Hammer di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan bilang kalo Dia mengamuk lagi disini." Kata Andre datar sambil memakan marshmallow yang telah Dia bakar sendiri. Zim yang mengetahui hal itu langsung merinding sendiri dan langsung kabur entah kemana.

"TUMBUKAN CLAW HAMMER!" Kata Soy sambil memukulkan Claw Hammer miliknya kearah Zim yang telah lari tunggang langgang. Zim pun hanya bisa megaduh saat dipukul seperti itu. Yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa, Namun Gerrard hanya bisa menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Ukh..." Rintihnya sambil memegang kepalanya karna kesakitan. Sampai-sampai Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan sakit yang Dia derita saat ini.

"Gerrard?" Tanya Jennifer yang kaget akan perubahan sikap Gerrard yang mendadak. Spade yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya Jennifer langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Gerrard sambil memanggilnya. "Rard, Gerrard?"

BRUK!

"O-Oi Gerrard! Sial!" Runtuk Spade yang menahan Gerrard agar tidak jatuh dari tanah. Dia pun berteriak. "Zim, Soy, daripada kalian melakukan hal yang berguna, lebih baik Kalian mengangkat Gerrard, deh! Dia pingsan, tahu!"

"Eh!? Gerrard pingsan?" Tanya Zim dan Soy yang langsung menghentikan aksi konyol mereka. Criss yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengecek keadaan Gerrard seperti apa.

"Sepertinya Gerrard sudah pingsan. Cowok angkat Dia, ya..." Perintah Criss dengan sakariknya yang langsung mendapat pelukan dari sang pacar. Criss yang risih pun mendorong pacarnya itu sambil berkata. "Niatan nggak bantuin, ya... Benar 'kan Hero?"

"Kamu itu tahu-tahu aja.. Ayo bantu Aku mengangkatnya..." Kata 'Hero' -Andre- sambil bersiap mengangkat Sang NPC Misterius dari Hittchiking yang satu ini. Yang lainnya pun membantu mengangkatnya, sementara yang Perempuan hanya bisa melihat teman laki-lakinya mengangkat Gerrard menuju ruang kesehatan. Jennifer pun mengikuti kemana Gerrard dibawa dengan wajah khawatir akan keadaan -coret- pacar gelapnya -coret, Sementara Soy hanya bisa ternganga.

"Ada apa, Soy?" Tanya Mei yang terheran-heran akan ekspresi Soy berikan. Soy yang menyadari hal itu hanya menatap Mei dengan ceria dan mengatakan. "Tidak apa-apa, kok..."

'Kok Ada yang aneh, ya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' Batin Soy dengan terheran-heran.

* * *

#Gerrard's POV#

Ukh.. Ini dimana? Tidak salah lagi. Ini di Paranoia, dimana Aku membunuh sang dalang dari Rex Virus Outbreak, Dr. Rex yang saat itu terinfeksi oleh virusnya sendiri. Namun, yang kutemui adalah lima Pria yang berwajah sama sepertiku. Iya, sama! Namun berdanya yang satu dengan mata berwarna ruby, memakai jaket hitam bermotif petir berwarna merah yang resletingnya dipasang sampai ditengah-tengah, dan bawahan hitam dan sepatu kets hitam selingan merah.

Yang kedua bermata teal, Memakai jaket biru dongker bermotif angin dengan warna biru muda dan kuning yang resletingnya dipasang sampai atas, memakai bawahan biru dongker dan sepatu kets berwarna gradiansi biru.

Yang ketiga bermata golden (nyaris mirip dengan mata Zombie, tapi jujur saja. Mata Zombie skleranya ikutan berwarna golden. Tapi, yang satu ini hanya pupilnya saja.), Memakai jaket hitam bermotif tebing dengan warna kuning muda yang resletingnya tidak dipasang, memakai bawahan hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam gradiansi kuning.

Yang keempat bermata orange, Memakai jaket hitam bermotif api berwarna orange yang resletingnya tidak dipasang, memakai bawahan hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam gradiansi orange.

Yang terakhir bermata blue sky, Memakai jaket biru muda polos yang resletingnya dipasang sampai ujung, memakai bawahan biru dongker dan sepatu kets berwarna gradiansi biru. Sekarang merka menatapku dengan tajam.

"Haai~~~." Kata si mata Orange yang membuatku langsung gedrubakan. Siapa sangka jika Dia akan menyapaku seperti bocah hyperaktif seperti itu. Namun yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya pasrah.

"Uuh... Gaulnye kau. Memang terbaik kau ini!" Lanjutnya yang membuatku semakin speechless. Aku masih mengolah apa yang terjadi disini.

"Dan-"

"Diam Kau!"

DUAK!

Dan pria yang bermata orange pun langsung terbujur pingsan setelah menerima pukulan telak di tengkuknya oleh orang bermata golden. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap mereka bosan dan orang bermata teal langsung mengibarkan bendera putih disekitarnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Dan kusadari Aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini entah kenapa. Dan bukannya bertanya siapa Aku, Mereka malah bercanda berebihan – menanggap Aku merupakan sahabat lamanya.

"CUKUP SUDAH! KALIAN ITU SIAPA?" Bentakku yang mulai dikuasai oleh amarah. Mereka pun menatapku dengan sendu. Ada apa ini?

"Kami itu adalah bagian dari emosimu. Tapi Kau tidak bisa mengingat kami dengan jelas. Kau harus mengumpulkan petunjuk untuk memecahkan semuanya. Dan kunci dari semuanya adalah sebuah jam." Kata Orang bermata golden itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah jam miliknya yag berwarna golden, namun Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan samar-samar. Tiba-tiba pandanganku memutih dan menjadi gelap.

* * *

#Author's POV#

Sudah lima belas jam Jennifer menunggu Gerrard untuk sadar. Kedua tangan lentiknya hanya bisa memegang tangan kiri Gerrard yang Ia dekatkan di mukanya untuk mencium tangan kekar dari Sang NPC Zombie Scenario Season 4 tersebut. Terkadang Dia menangis dibalik tangan kekar itu.

'Gerrard, Kumohon bangun...Kumohon... Jangan sampai Aku kehilagan orang lagi. Cukup Jack yang telah pergi dariku. Jangan Kau pergi menyusulnya...' Batin Sang NPC Zombie Scenario Season 5 Yang masih menangisi sang pacar. Namun, sebuah genggaman terasa oleh Jennifer. Ia pun mendongak ke arah Gerrard dan mendapati Gerrard telah membuka matanya.

"Gerrard! Soy, Criss, Gerrard sudah bangun!" Teriak Jennifer dengan gembira yang masih belum ditangkap oleh Gerrard. Jennifer pun mendongak kembali ke arah Gerrard.

"Jen-chan, Apa ya-"

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Ger-kun.. Syukurlah..." Kata Jennifer yang sempat memotong perkataan Gerrard dan segera memeluk Gerrard yang masih tertidur dan menangis dalam peluknya. Gerrard yang masih bingung dengan yang terjadi hanya bisa tercengang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mission

Author Honey balik lagi... (Thor... kok buat fic baru lag, sih? Yang terbaru aja belum update...) Iya. Ini karena saya sedang punya banyak ide untuk diungkapkan. Dan Saya mendapat ide ini saat sedang study tour di Bali, dimana saya disana hanya tiga hari. Oh, iya. Fic saya yang PB sama LDT?TM! masih otw... Dan jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan saja OSIS REASON 2015 yang membuat lomba-lomba blog dan cerpen di SMA saya yang menyebabkan saya harus hiatus lama! Baru bisa release LDT?TM sama update TI sekarang ini. Dan seperti biasa. Deadline tanggal 7 April. Udahan aja. Author mau maen Game CS Online dulu, ya. Mohon direview. Good Luck and Salute Writer...


	2. Chapter 2

Nah, Author balik lagi... Maafkan Author ingkar janji soal Deadlinenya, ya... ^^V soalnya Saya juga kena masalah soal laptop saya lagi... charger laptopnya rusak, dan Author lagi bokek. Biasa... namanya juga Dies Natalis... Jadinya Author harus ngetik di Andro lagi, deh... Sebenarnya semua chapter baru sudah selesai, tapi harus ditunda dulu. Nanti kalo sudah beres chargernya baru update, deh... Nah mumpung yang Who Am I masih belum ditulis, Author putuskan yang ini dulu yang ditulis. Kenapa bukan yang TI? Karena Chapter terbaru TI Author masih nyari inspirasi untuk mode yang tepat untuk digunakan buat BoBoiBoy dkk main. Soalnya mode di CSO kan ada lebih dari dua puluh mode dan puluhan map. Dan publisher CSO yang dipakai oleh BoBoiBoy dkk adalah Singapore/Malaysia, bukan Indonesia. Dan sekarang update CSO di Indonesia sudah sampai Free Update dan telah merelease THANATOS-7 dan Shotgun Battle. Tidak seperti Singapore Malaysia yang resale Janus-5. Jadi Saya agak bingung update CSO SG/MY (sebutan Singapore/Malaysia) apa saja. Soalnya Saya mau mereka main mode Zombie War Anhilitation, tapi disana masih belum release. Jadi saya jadi dilema, milih Team Deathmatch apa Zombie Scenario atau Zombie Hero apa Zombie Escape.. tolong divote, ya... milih yang mana. Terserah anda, Nanti saya akan kirimkam ke TI.

Eh!? kok banyak A/N ya? Oke. Saatnya review...

**Shabyina : Nggak apa-apa... Saya Sebenarnya belum tentu hafal sama personalisasi chara di CSO, kok... Malah saya salah sangka pas personalisasinya Gerrard. Matanya 'kan harusnya sapphire... Bukan Almond. Sebagai fans berat chara CSO dari British yang satu ini, saya langsung nangis kejer, anda tahu! #ngusapairmata Yah... sabar saja. kikiki... #ketawaalaKaito**

**hehehe... soal itu... saya nggak bakalan ngasih spoiler. Ini updated chapternya dan thanks for review... :D**

Udah, kan? Selamat membaca...

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenabolakilat dan Counter-Strike Online atau Counter Strike Nexon : Zombies milik Nexon dan Valve kecuali Ger-ku- #ditonjokinpakeBLIX

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje tothemax (mungkin), DLL!

A/N : Dimohon didengarkan. Mulai sekarang warna mata Gerrard mengikuti dari Gamenya, yaitu sapphire. Bukan karangan saya sendiri.

Format penulisan :

"Ada apa?" bicara dengan bahasa biasa.

_"Ada apa?"_ Bicara dengan bahasa lain.

_'Ada apa?' _Bicara dalam hati.

**"Ada apa?"** Zombie mode

[Berseark] Zombie Skill.

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mission.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah pingsannya Gerrard, Soy telah memperbolehkan Gerrard menjalankan hari-hari kerjanya seperti biasa. Hal itu membuatnya (Dan Jennifer yang saat itu sedang baru pulang dari suatu kota yang hancur karena outbreak) memekik senang. Namun Soy mengancamnya apabila Dia tidak kontrol untuk pengecekan, maka Gerrard bakalan dihajar hidup-hidup (dengan aura hitam yang membuat Gerrard begidik ngeri pada Mantan Murid Dr. Rex *coret* yang tercinta *coret* satu ini. Dan Jennifer langsung sweatdropped melihat tingkah sang Mysterious NPC Hittchiking dan NPC Zombie Scenario Season 2. Jika salah langkah saja, Dia bakalan dijadikan bahan percobaan nanti.

* * *

Setelah melakukan kontrol beberapa kali, Gerrard merasa tubuhnya seratus persen sehat. Sekarang ini Dia mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang membutuhkan persetujuannya. Rasanya menjadi Ketua dari divisi Pencari, divisi Transport yang baru serta Komandan tidak terlalu berat daripada menjadi Jendral di negara kelahirannya yang telah menganggapnya sebagai penjahat. Dia telah muak karena teringat akan hal itu. Saat David Black, Mentornya menghianati SAS didepan matanya sendiri. Dan setelah itu Dia dituduh sebagai kaki-tangan David Black. Dia merasa marah. Sangat marah. Dengan amarah, Dia menuju ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya dan memukul dinding yang di belakangnya dan memukulnya.

**DUAAAK!**

Dinding itu pun jebol karena pukulan Gerrard tersebut. Lama-lama Dia merosot dan jatuh terduduk dan air matanya mengalir - membentuk sungai yang sudah tidak Dia tahan. Mata Sapphire miliknya telah berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan bahkan skleranya ikut-ikutan berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan serta pupilnya telah berubah kenjadi cembung vertikal. Kuku di jarinya mulai memanjang membentuk cakar. Giginya pun juga berubah menjadi taring. Ya. Sekarang Dia menggunakan mode Zombie miliknya.

Choi Jii Yoon yang memang bekerja diruang tepat dibelakang ruang Gerrard itu hanya kaget melihat keadaan Gerrard yang sekarang. Dengan cekatan Dia mengambil sekantong darah segar dan memberikannya kepada Gerrard. Namun, Gerrard hanya bisa menampik kantung darah itu.

**"Aku tidak ingin 'minum' lagi. Cukup kemarin saja."** Ucap Gerrard yang tidak berani menatap Choi Jii Yoon. Choi Jii Yoon tahu jika saat itu Gerrard sedang menangis. Dia maklum akan hal itu karena setelah Gerrard kembali dari Paranoia, dimana Dia disuntikkan suatu serum oleh Dr. Rex sebelum dokter gila itu benar-benar terbunuh. Setelah dicek, ternyata serum itu berisi Rex Virus. Semua Komandan berpikir apabila Gerrard akan menjadi 'pembunuh' untuk semuanya, namun Tuhan masih menginginkan Dia hidup. Gerrard masih selamat walau harus terinfeksi dan mendapat skill dari semua Zombie dan dapat hilang kendali. Yah... walaupun Dia bisa hilang kendali -tidak seperti Seo Yoon Gyeon, satu-satunya Kapten bergender wanita yang terinfeksi, syurkurlah Dia bisa mengendalikan virus itu seutuhnya walau tidak mendapatkan skill yang berarti.- Namun dia mendapat skill dari seluruh Zombie.

Setelah itu, Gerrard mengurung dirinya di kamarnya selama seminggu lebih dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Hingga pada saat sang Terrorist pujaan hati Gerrard berkunjung untuk menjenguknya, Dia menemukan Gerrard tergeletak pingsan lemas sambil merancau tidak jelas. Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya menjadi lebih perhatian kepada Gerrard apabila Dia mulai 'berubah'. Mereka tidak mau membunuh teman seperjuangan mereka. Lebih banyak Komandan yang mau mendonor, bahkan Andre dan Kate yang awalnya ogah-ogahan pun akhirnya mendonorkan darah mereka.

**"Bunuh Aku, Choi. Aku bisa saja menyerangmu."** Lirih Gerrard yang membuat Choi Jii Yoon hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Kau kuat, Gerrard. Bertahanlah, dan minum 'ini'. Kau 'lapar', kan?" Tawar Choi Jii Yoon yang malah mendapat deathglare gratis dari lawan bicaranya. Namun, aura menyeramkan mulai terkoar-koar disekeliling Gerrard. Membuat Choi Jii Yoon hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap mata Zombified milik Gerrard. Penuh dengan rasa 'lapar' dan 'haus' akan 'makanan' serta kegelapan terdalam akan dirinya muncul kepermukaan.

**"Tidak akan. Aku ingin memakan David Bla-"**

"David Black sudah MIA bersama Erica, Gerrard." Ujar Choi Jii Yoon memotong perkataan Gerrard yang mulai terkendali oleh virus.

**"Dia ada! Dia diseka-"**

"Dia tidak ada disini, Gerrard. Tidak. Ada." Jelas Choi Jii Yoon yang menekan ucapannya untuk menunjukkan kebenaran. Gerrard yang mendengar itu langsung menundukkan kepala. Choi Jii Yoon pun langsung memegang bahu sang Komandan ini dengan kuat - berharap Gerrard masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Gerrard, kumohon... Aku tahu jika Kau 'lapar'. Ini ada kantong darah untukmu. 'Makanlah'... dan tenangkan emosimu..." Nasihat Choi Jii Yoon yang nampaknya masih tak digubris oleh Gerrard. Choi Jii Yoon mulai takut sekarang.

"Ayolah, Gerrard..." cicit Choi Jii Yoon dengan takut-takut. Awalnya Gerrard menatap kantong itu dengan tajam, lalu dia menyambar dan mengigit kantong darah itu. Choi Jii Yoon pun menatapnya dengan lega. Gerrard pun kembali menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Mau lagi?" Tanya Choi Jii Yoon dengan senyuman tulus sekaligus lega. Gerrard pun hanya menggeleng dan membalas. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Mata Gerrard pun kembali menjadi Sapphire, kukunya memendek dan taringnya kembali menjadi gigi biasa. Dia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika kusiapkan jus jeruk? Kau duduk saja." Kata Sang FBI sambil membopong Gerrard menuju kursi tamu dan mendudukannya. Dan Choi Jii Yoon pun menuju ke kulkas mini untuk mengambil jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua gelas berukuran sedang yang ada diatas kulkas. Dia memberikan salah satunya ke depan Gerrard.

"Apakah Aku... menjadi beban untuk kalian?" Tanya Gerrard dengan suara serak. Choi Jii Yoon kaget mendengar hal itu. Dia segera duduk dan tersenyum kearahnya serta membalasnya. "Siapa yang menganggapmu sebagai Beban, Gerrard. Kau itu kawan kami. Mana mungkin Kami akan membiarkanmu tertekan dan me-"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Kau tidak membunuhku segala!? Aku pantas dibu-"

"Karena Kami tahu jika Kau bisa mengendalikannya, Gerrard." Kata-kata Gerrard yang sempat memotong balasan Choi Jii Yoon pun dipotong oleh Choi Jii Yoon pula. Gerrard yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa ternganga.

"Apa? Kalian..."

"Kami percaya Kau bisa mengendalikannya, Gerrard. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu." Nasihat Choi Jii Yoon sambil menatap Gerrard penuh arti. Gerrard pun tersenyum tipis seraya senyum itu mengatakan, 'terima kasih'. Dan Choi Jii Yoon pun mersenyum tipis juga.

"Oh, iya Gerrard. Bersiap-siaplah untuk dipanggil Rowen nanti." Kata Choi Jii Yoon yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Gerrard pun begidik. Terakhir Dia berhadapan dengan Rowen saat Dia mengerjai Soy dan berakhir dengan diceramahinya Dia oleh Rowen. Namun, Dia segera menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Dia bakal diceramahi Rowen lagi dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

Saat itu siang melanda pulau yang menjadi markas CT itu. Namun, panas tidak terlalu terik berhubung banyak pohon disekitarnya. Gerrard yang merasa lapar langsung menuju kantin dimana makanan pasti telah disediakan. Sesampainya disana, Dia pun mengambil sepiring nasi di piringnya dan menaruh beberapa potong daging sapi yang nampaknya baru dipanggang, jadi masih mengepulkan uap. Dia juga menaruh sup bening yang berampaskan sayuran di mangkuk yang berada di nampan. Tak ketinggalan, Dia juga mengambil sepiring kecil buah-buahan segar dan segelas air putih. Setelah semuanya siap, Dia mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai dan menikmati makanan ini. Benar saja, Andre dan Fernando telah menyapkan tempat duduk yang paling nyaman untuk menikmati semua santapan ini. Kursi paling pinngir sebelum pojok belakang dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Daging sapi lagi? Kapan-kapan Kau harus makan _pork_, dong..." Gurau Enzo sambil menatap makanan yang diambil Gerrard.

"Diam Kau!"gumannya sambil mengacuhkan gurauan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Kawan-kawannya. Gerrard pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sedang ingin makan daging sapi, ya... Dan jangan membuatku tersedak."

Temannya yang mendapat julukan The-Hero-of-Humanity tersebut sudah mengenal Jendral-yang-terkhianati itu sejak Dia masuk SAS. Jika saat makan, Dia lebih suka duduk di tempat itu dan selalu ditempat itu. Namun, suasanya berbeda saat itu. Dia jauh lebih ramah saat itu dibandingkan setelah Dia bergabung dengan CT dan menjadi komandan disana. Sayangnya, Gerrard sekarang menjadi lebih dingin, lebih ambisius, serta lebih sakartik. Bahkan, ekspresi wajahnya yang dulu sangat ramah dan sering dianggap sebagai Jenderal-teramah-di-SAS sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sekarang, sifat Gerrard menjadi sangat dingin dan membuatnya mendapat predikat 'Komandan paling dingin di CT'.

Tak ada lagi sapaan konyol sang Mantan Jenderal SAS itu. Takkan ada lagi tawa riang sang Komandan. Tak ada lagi senyuman tulus yang ditujukan untuk siapa-siapa. Tidak ada lagi perasaan cinta dan persahabatan di mata Sang NPC Zombie Scenario Season 4 yang satu ini. Dan tidak ada lagi wajah bahagia dari Gerrard, melainkan wajah stoic, datar sekaligus dingin darinya. Andre yang melihat Gerrard makan dalam ketenangan hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

_'Sampai kapan Kau akan bersikap seperti ini, Gerrard?'_ Batin Andre sambil menatapnya sedih.

"Mungkin sampai semuanya berakhir."

"Eh!? Kate? Kau sudah pulang? Dan maksudmu 'sampai semuanya berakhir' itu apa? Dan darimana Kau mendapat pikiranku?" Tanya Andre kepada seorang wanita berambut coklat ponytail bermata Almond dan memakai baju tentara berwarna hijau.

"Ya Aku sudah pulang. Dan semua itu karena insting seorang Heronie lebih baik daripada seorang Hero." Gurau wanita itu -Kate- yang langsung mendapat lemparan garpu dari sang Hero. Kate pun langsung menangkap garpu itu sebelum mengenai kepalanya.

"Hei, Apa Kau sudah gila!? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda..." Bela Kate yang memegang garpu itu dengan puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya

"Tapi bercandamu keterlaluan juga... Dan jangan harap Aku akan mempan dengan puppy eyes milikmu. Menjijikan." Sahut Andre sambil menatap Sang Heronie dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Sudah-sudah... Nanti bakal ada Perang Dunia Ketiga jika kalian tidak berbaikan." Gurau Fernando yang langsung mendapat respon berupa deahglare gratis yang dilatangkan oleh kedua Hero tersebut. Sementara nyali Fernando semakin menciut, Gerrard yang selesai makan dan tak sengaja melihat Fernando menciut - membuatnya menjadi sweatdropped.

"Oh iya, Gerrard. Kamu dipanggil Rowen setelah Kau makan siang. Katanya penting dan berkaitan dengan suatu hal." Kata Kate yang langsung membuat rahang Gerrard mengeras dan matanya membulat.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

* * *

"Err... Komandan Gerrard?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde dan bermata emerland dengan pakaian seperti orang kantor (?) Menatap Gerrard bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung jika kali ini Gerrard memasuki ruangan Atasannya dengan wajah pucat dan tegang. Sementara Seorang Pria berambut cokelat dan berpakaian orang kamtor (?) menatapnya dengan datar.

"Komandan Gerrard, kali ini Aku ingin membicarakan tenta-"

"Jika itu membahas soal Diriku yang menghancurkan dinding tadi pagi, Kumohon maafkan Aku!" Kata Gerrard yang tanpa sadar memotong perkataan sang Pria itu sambil bersujud dan membuat kedua orang disana sweatdropped. Gerrard pun meneruskan ucapannya. "Saat itu Aku sedang kehilangan kendali karena memikirkan masa lalu."

"Masa la- oh... Okelah. Kumaafkan. Tapi..." Kata sang Pria itu -Rowen- sambil dengan nada sweatdropped. Wanita itu -Evelyn- hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Gerrard yang kali ini sangat bingung, Karena ini bukan sikapnya selama di CT. Rowen pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "... Aku memanggilmu bukan membahas itu. Aku memanggilmu untuk memberimu misi khusus."

"Misi khusus? Misi apa itu?" Tanya Gerrard yang telah berdiri lagi - menatap Rowen dengan penasaran. Rowen pun memberikan bungkusan kertas yang berisikan suatu dokumen lengkap. Gerrard membuka dokumen itu dan membacanya.

"Hm... Ada sebuah pulau di Malaysia bernama Pulau Rintis yang merupakan salah satu _Safe Zone _di Malaysia. Namun, akhir-akhir ini penduduk disana ada yang menghilang dan banyak kekacauan. Dan disana terdengar rumor bahwa ada sebuah robot yang merupakan hasil dari kloning seorang manusia yang dilakukan oleh seorang... Alien!?" Ucap Gerrard sambil terheran mendengar kata 'Alien' dengan alis terangkat. Rowen pun mengangguk jelas.

"Tapi, kemungkinan Alien itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Kemungkinan ada adalah enam puluh persen ilmuan, dua puluh lima persen robot, sepuluh persen lima persen Zombie yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti Kapten Seo Yoon Gyeon dan Kau, serta lima persen dari seratus persen itu adalah Alien tersebut." Jelas Evelyn sambil menata kembali dokumen yang ada. Gerrard pun mendesah pelan, merutuki hal ini. _'Darimana ada Alien di dunia ini? Dari komik superhero apa!?' _*)

"Jadi, Komandan CT serta Ketua divisi Pencari dan Transport Gerrard..." Ujar Rowen sambil memapah dagunya di tangannya dan melanjutkan. "Apakah Kau akan mengambil misi ini atau tidak?"

Raga Gerrard pun diam, namun otaknya sedang berpikir keras. Dia bimbang antara ya atau tidak. Karena dalam satu sisi, Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan 'banci-banci gila' selama benerapa hari saja. Namun, disisi lain, Dia tidak ingin pergi ke pulau itu. Dia merasa pernah mengalami hal buruk. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ini misinya. Rowen adalah Direktur CT yang terkenal Sangat ahli dalam menangani masalah ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide dari strategi muncul dari ingatannya.

Dengan wajah sumingrah Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan dua kata dengan lantang. "Aku terima."

"Baguslah. Berapa orang yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Rowen sambil menyeringai senang. Satu kasus selesai!

"Beri Aku satu kelompok berisikan sepuluh orang. Dua dari Divisi Pencari, dua dari Divisi Transport, dua dari Divisi Peneliti, satu dari Divisi Supply, dan dua untuk Divisi P3K. Jangan lupa juga satu untuk Ketua kelompok, saya sendiri." Kata Gerrard yang langsung dicatat oleh Evelyn.

"Tidak perlu divisi penyamar? Ini bukan misi Zombie, Gerrard." Tanya Rowen sedikit bingung atas perkataan Gerrard. Gerrard pun tersenyum simpul.

"Saya sudah memiliki rencana sejak memutuskan untuk menerima misi ini. Sebenarnya kelompok yang saya pimpin itu adalah Kelompok investigasi. Lalu saya minta untuk membentuk kelompok Back-Up yang terbagi atas dua gelombang. Gelombang pertama akan meluncur saat menerima panggilan, dan gelombang kedua akan meluncur jika dipanggil anggota gelombang pertama. Dan diusahakan di bagian Gelombang kedua memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa serta diperbanyak Divisi P3K karena pasti ada yang terluka parah." Jelas Gerrard yang membuat Rowen tercengang.

'Sampai sedetail itu!? Pantas Orang ini pernah menjadi Jendral di SAS...' Batin Rowen dan Evelyn terdiam.

"Err... jadi?" Tanya Gerrard yang sedikit ragu akan keputusan Rowen, sementara yang ditanyai hanya mematung ditempat.

"Ah! Baiklah. Kami akan memilih anggota kelompok yang tepat untuk hal ini. Karena kasus ini sangat membingungkan, kami akan memilihkan tim yang benar-benar memiliki skill di bidang yang diperlukan. Sekarang, Kau boleh pergi." Jelas Rowen sambil memperbolehkannya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Saat Gerrard memegang knop pintu, Dia dipanggil lagi oleh Rowen.

"Tunggu Gerrard. Soal Dinding yang jebol itu, Akan diperbaiki saat Kau misi. Jadi, tenang saja." Ucap Rowen sambil nyengir yang membuat Gerrard pun menjadi sweatdropped. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar begitu saja.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah gelap dan menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tanpa pikir panjang Dia langsung menuju ke kamar tidurnya, berganti pakaian dan Dia pun pergi ke negeri kapuk. Hari ini memang hari yang penat baginya. Apalagi besok Dia harus menyusun strategi agar misi ini berhasil tanpa kehilangan satu anggota pun. Ia mendapat firasat buruk akan misi ini...

'Semoga misi ini berjalan lancar.' Batinnya yang langsung pergi ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Vocabulary

* * *

*) Kata-kata itu kudapatkan dari Resident Evil saat Chris mengejek Wesker

* * *

Chapter 2 : Strategy

* * *

A/N : WHAT THE HECK!? KOK JADI KAYAK GINI!? PADAHAL PLANINGNYA BUKAN KAYAK GINI! RENCANANYA INFECT!NOTZOMBIFIED!GERRARD RELEASE PAS KLIMAKS, KENAPA RELEASE SEKARANG JUGA, HAH!? #kenaTN9TNBS

Andre : "Maksudmu Gerrard keinfeksi apa, hah!?" #ngamuk

Me : "Err... hah... sudah kuduga. Andre, tolong dengarkan penje-"

Andre : "AKU NGGAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU!" #heromodeon

Me : "Okelah. Sebenarnya-"

Gerrard : "Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu Aku terinfeksi gimana, hah!?" #nyentak

Me : "AAAKH! CUKUP SUDAH! DULUAN SAJA SEBELUM PSIKOPAT GUE KUMAT GEGARA STRESS MIKIRIN ULANGAN MATEMATIKA IPA KEMARIN! GOOD LUCK AND SALUTE WRITER!" #ngamukmodeon

Gerrard : "... Kenapa itu anak?" #sweatdropped


End file.
